


Lullaby

by dansrusse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansrusse/pseuds/dansrusse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Terezi, Karkat finally gets the sleep he needs.<br/>From the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

It has been over one month since Karkat last slept.

This is past the point of ridiculous.

This is insane.

You can see him, over by his computer. He’s trying to talk to the human John boy.

He looks like he’s about to pass out.

He looks terrible.

You go over to him, and spin his chair around.

He’s too tired even to snarl at you, now.

“What.”

“You are going to sleep. Let’s go.” You pull him up from his chair, ready to drag him off to the recoopracoon you have in your quarters, but he digs his feet in.

“I’m talking to John.”

“You can talk to John later.”

“Terezi!” He whines.

“Later.” You start dragging him down the hallways, for once actually using your cane to guide you down the grey, grey, grey hallways.

Finally, the two of you reach your area.

“Get in,” You tell him, pointing towards the recoopracoon.

“I don’t want to sleep,” he says.

“Get in,” you say.

“But the dreams -”

This time you just point, silently. You hear him shuffle over to the recoopracoon and slide in. You follow, resting your all important cane by the side of the ‘coon, and grabbing trusty Senator Lemonsnout. Then you slide in with him, clutching your plush close to your chest.

He mumbles something, but you don’t understand him. You hold Lemonsnout closer to yourself and press against him. He gives up trying to talk pretty much instantly and wraps his arms around you.

The two of you fall asleep curled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I forgot that I wrote this. It's just a tiny little thing but I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
